Forever and Almost Always
by Arturia of the Round Table
Summary: I'm not human. I lost the right to be called that long ago. I'm a demon and a killer. I'm a fool and a prophet. I am Me. I've lost everything. I've gained nothing. But now, I have a chance to take back what's mine. I have a chance to pretend to be Human again and it's all because Him, the Dog of the Military, Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, Ed. EdxOC AlxOC
1. Prologue: The Black Emerald Alchemist

A figure darted down the street of the small isolated town. From the visible curves and slight of form, it was obviously a girl, her face hidden in the recesses of her hooded midnight blue coat. She suddenly stopped, her worn black leather shoes ceasing to make anymore noise. The man she had been chasing stopped, cornered in the alley. "Well, it seems like you're the last one," the girl sighed. "I was expecting a bit more."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the man exclaimed, waving his satchel over his head.

He had long greasy hair thrown back in a sloppy ponytail and beady black eyes. His pock-marked skin and yellowing teeth only added to the disgust she felt for the man. A small smile crept onto her shadowed face, "For someone that is so... What's the word? Hmm... _masterful_ at evading me for so long, you don't seem like much."

"_I_ don't seem like much. Sorry to break it to you, but your a g-"

She held up a hand, covered with a black fingerless glove, "I wouldn't suggest saying that, bub."

"She hates being degraded because of her gender," a new female voice added.

The second girl had herself revealed. Crazy red hair reached past her shoulders, freckles dusting the exposed skin as her large sky blue eyes watched the man with caution as well as amusement. The first girl looked over at her companion, "What took you so long, Lyra?"

"You left me to deal with his uncivilized cronies. And trust me, I dealt with them, Black Emerald."

The man froze in his lame excuse at an escape attempt at the sound of the girl's state name. The two girls looked over at him. "You know me?" Black Emerald asked.

"O-of course I know you. You're the Black Emerald Alchemist, Aranda Delimore," the man replied, his words shaking.

"Oh, I'm flattered. I guess there's no need to wear this hood anymore," she pulled back the hood of her coat, revealing her face in the ghostly light of the moon.

The man sputtered. He never expected her to look so... feminine. Her long golden brown hair curled into ringlets at the bottoms as her eyes stared at him, one greener than the finest emerald and the other blacker than coal. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder before calmly pulling off her coat, exposing her outfit underneath, a midnight blue tank top with a white cardigan over it and a pair of dark blue shorts reaching her mid-thigh, two gun resting comfortably in holsters on either side of her thighs.

The man didn't move. If the stories he heard about the Black Emerald Alchemist were true then he was a good as captured. She smiled, "Let's finish this shall we?"

He stared at her, frozen, as she easily shoved him to the ground, his arm pinned behind him, the other one stretched out. The Lyra girl stalked up, grabbing his satchel and peering inside. "Bombs?" she clucked her tongue. "So cliche."

"You don't understand!" the man shouted, struggling. "You don't know what the government is planning. You have to listen to me!"

The Black Emerald Alchemist sighed before slamming his head against the pavement, enough to knock him unconscious. She looked up at her friend, "Looks like we can go home now."

Lyra smiled before glancing over at the Military Police running towards them. She placed the leather satchel in one of the officers hands as Black Emerald stood up her back turned to the Police. The latter sighed, placing a contact over her black eye and drawing up her hood. She patted one of the bewildered officers on the back, "Keep up the good work, the rest are down the street."

He smiled, "Thank-you so much, Black Emerald."

She waved it away and walked out of the alleyway, her boots thumping softly against the cobblestone street, followed by her friends silent footsteps. Aranda Delimore paused to look up at the night sky, thinking about the past before things were like this. She was unaware of someone doing the same thing in Central City.


	2. Far Away

**_Aranda's POV_**

_Two boys ran in front of me, laughing hysterically at my slowness. I angrily pushed a piece of short brown hair out of my face, glaring at them. "Knock it off, you two!" Winry Rockbell yelled from her spot under the tree._

_ "Sorry, Winry!" they called out simultaneously._

_ "What about me?!" I questioned._

_ "What about you?" Edward Elric teased._

_ "Edward Elric!" I yelled, flinging my shoe at him._

_ It slammed square into his face and sent him toppling back. Both Winry and I burst out laughing while Alphonse Elric hurriedly went to help his old brother. Ed didn't need it though, he jumped up brandishing the shoe. I squeaked and sprinted off, the blonde boy right behind me. He eventually tackled me to the ground, straddling me. I began pounding my fists against the ground and kicking my legs as I screamed at Ed to get off me. He simply laughed. "Not so tough now, are we Aranda Delimore?" he taunted, leaning over me so my green eyes were staring into his golden ones._

_ "Edward Elric! Get off of Aranda this instant!"_

_ We both looked up to see Miss Elric looking sternly at Ed. Reluctantly he got off, hanging his head in regret. Whether it was because he got caught or he was truly sorry, I will never know. Miss Elric helped me to my feet and I smiled gratefully at her, then sent a pointed glare in Ed's direction. "Aranda, sweetie? Can I talk to you?" Miss Elric asked me softly._

_ I turned towards her with a quizzical look, but nodded anyways. She smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me away from the others. I could feel their concerned looks watching my back._

_ Miss Elric led me to a small grove by the stream and knelt in front of me as I was smaller than her. "Do you mind staying with us a couple of days, honey?"_

_ "Are Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" I asked automatically._

_ She nodded, then smiled softly, "They just need to resolve some issues. You're always welcome at our house though."_

_ I bobbed my head, my pigtails following the motion of my head. She beamed at me. I shifted shyly, "I think you're more of a mommy to me anyways, Miss Elric."_

_ She patted my head, "You can call me Trisha if you'd like."_

_ Thoughtfully, I tilted my head._

* * *

_"Trisha!" I screamed as a tight hand gripped my small wrist._

_ I struggled against the weight of my father as Trisha tried to reason with him. She reached for me and I stretched out my unrestrained arm, only to have myself pulled back roughly. There was a popping sound before I cried out in pain. "Aranda!" Trisha rushed forward, but my father pushed her back._

_ "Mom?" Ed's voice drifted from the stairs and I looked over at him with wide eyes._

_ He stared at me for a moment, his eyes slowly trailing over my father. He leaped forward, "Aranda!"_

_ My father shoved him away roughly. "Ed!" I yelled, warm tears rolling down my face._

_ "She's my daughter, not your's," my father growled at Trisha, who looked up at him from were she was kneeling on the floor._

_ "You don't act like a father!" Trisha screamed at him._

_ I had never seen her angry. She was such a kind woman. But the fire in her eyes made me well aware of the fury building up in her. She stood shakily, "She may have your blood, but you don't own her."_

_ He sneered, "Actually, I do."_

_ And with that, he dragged me out of the house. Trisha raced after me, only to have an alchemy created wall rise up in front of her, blocking the door. She pounded against it furiously screaming my name over and over again. "Trisha!" I managed to scream one last time._

_ "I promise we'll see each other again, Aranda," I heard Ed yell to me._

_ The tears continued to slide down my cheeks as I let out a sob. "I love you," I whispered softly before a sharp pain entered my head and the world went black._

* * *

"Aranda! Wake up! We're here!" an excited voice announced, cutting through my foggy mind.

I opened my eyes slowly, rubbing them with a gloved hand. Lyra Weston, my traveling partner, bounced in front of me happily, her red hair following each movement. I glanced out the window of the still train and saw a very busy station. That's right, we were traveling back to Central. Our mission had been finished about three weeks ago. The town had thanked us with a feast. All in all, the mission had taken about six months. I wondered if anything interesting happened while we were gone. Yawning, I stood and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Lyra bounced off the train. "Why are you so excited?" I questioned, covering my mouth as I yawned. I've always wondered how I sleep so well on trains.

"They said the FullMetal Alchemist is in Central. I've always wanted to meet him!"

Lyra and I had been best-friends for close to nine years since my father stole me away from the Elrics. She did a random cartwheel, making me smile. She was so sweet, no one would ever suspect that she's a Homunculus. Oh, I mentioned that right? Yep, Lyra Weston, my best-friend in the whole world and my travelling partner is a Homunculus. Of course, I'm the only one who knows that. It's not like her Ouroboros tattoo is in plain sight. It's on her lower back, right next to her left hip joint.  
"Are you really that excited to meet an Alchemist who is probably cocky as hell?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

I sighed, shaking my head. I just knew he was going to be some arrogant State Alchemist, not at all like myself. Yes, I'm a State Alchemist. The second youngest to be exact, Mr. FullMetal coming in first. I still couldn't believe my first mission had taken so long. Then again, it was a two week train ride to this town in the middle of nowhere, not to mention a four days walk through a creepy forest. And of course, the trains had to keep breaking down as they sent in new ones. Then, to make matters worse, the telephones were out during our entire stay and we couldn't call for a train to come get us. Talk about problematic! It's like someone was trying to keep me away from Central.

Anyways... Back to the FullMetal Alchemist. I imagined him to be this huge buff guy with automail or something. He was going to be cocky about being the "Hero of the People" and I was not going to get along well with him. Then, I'll punch him in the jaw, laugh my ass off and-

"Aranda Delimore!" a very loud male voice boomed, causing me to jump.

Recognition dawned on me and I was about to bolt when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, squeezing every ounce of life out of my body. "Major, I don't think she can breathe!" Lyra exclaimed, running around in circles like a headless chicken.

Armstrong gasped and let me go as I slumped onto the wood of the platform, my face changing from blue to it's normal porcelain color. I smiled weakly up at him as continued to breath in and out deeply, "Hello, Major. How's it been going?"

He ripped off his shirt, flexing his large muscles, "Everything has been wonderful, Miss Delimore."

I groaned, flopping back onto the ground and ignoring the stares we were getting. "Are you here to escort us to Central Command?" Lyra questioned.  
"Yes, Miss Weston! Very observant, though I expect nothing less from you!"

Lyra blushed at the compliment before attempting to help me up. I waved off her hand, "I'm just going to stay here and die!"

There was a moment of silence before I was hoisted up into the air by the Major himself and carried away. I struggled for a minute before sighing and going limp. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Central Command looked exactly the same as when I left. Mustang's room was even in the same spot. Lyra could barely contain her excitement as Armstrong opened the doors and set me down. I glanced around the room aimlessly, nodding to each familiar face. Suddenly, I noticed someone sitting on the couch. Well, an eerily familiar suit of armor and a pair of legs. I couldn't see the person's face. The suit of armor turned to me and froze before poking the owner of the legs. Said person leaned forward, revealing golden hair and matching eyes. When I saw his face, my heart stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped. He seemed to feel the same way by the awestruck look on his all too familiar features. He stood as I stepped forward. "Aranda?" he wondered aloud.

I laughed, then smiled, "Ed..."

* * *

_**Edward's** **POV**_

"The Black Emerald Alchemist?"

Mustang nodded, leaning back in his chair. I watched him warily. "I've never heard of him," Alphonse said next to me.

"Her," the Colonel corrected. "The Black Emerald Alchemist is a girl, the only female State Alchemist. She's the same age as you."

"That young, eh?" I wondered out loud, falling against the cushions of the couch.

"Yes, she just recently finished her first mission. Took about six months, my guess is that it was more difficult than any of your's."

"Or she's not that good," I stated firmly.

That earned a laugh from the bastard. "Oh, she's good, FullMetal. Very good. She finished the written exam and got a 100 percent. Not to mention the fact that the Fuhrer was exceedingly impressed by her interview and assessment."

I laughed, "Doubt she could be me."

"Don't get cocky, Brother," Alphonse warned.

"I'm not getting co-"

I was broken off by the sound of the doors being thrown open. I didn't bother to sit up, it was probably just someone giving more paperwork to Mustang. Al on the other hand, turned to look at who had entered. He stiffened and poked me in the shoulder. "What is it, Al?" I asked quietly.

"You should see this," he whispered back.

With a groan, I sat up and peered around my younger brother. The person standing there made me freeze. Long brown hair reached her mid-back as her green eyes stared at me. Her face was still familiar after all these years despite the fact she looked much more mature. She took a step at the same moment I stood. "Aranda?" I asked, uncertainty evident in my voice.

She laughed, the noise sounding like bells. A small smile appeared on her face, "Ed..."

We just continued to stare at each other as everyone else (minus Al) looked between us in surprise. "You know each other?" a red-headed girl questioned. I hadn't even noticed her standing next to Aranda.

"We're old friends," Aranda admitted to the whole room. "Wait, if that's you then this must be..." she looked over at Al, her green eyes widening. "AL!"

Al stood up sheepishly, "Hey there, Aranda."

She just gaped at him, "You've gotten so tall! And Ed is still so..."

"Don't say it," I warned.

She smirked, "Short."

I lunged at her, but she easily stepped out of the way, making me run into Major Armstrong on accident. I looked up at the Major. "Edward Elric!" he exclaimed, scooping me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't- breathe..." I managed out.

The Major dropped me and i fell into a heap on the floor. I stood up slowly, only to be tackled into a hug by a different person. "I missed you so much, Ed!" the person exclaimed, their voice muffled by the fabric of my shirt.

A small smile slid onto my face as I hugged Aranda back. She finally pulled away, smiling brightly before scrambling to her feet and tackling Al into a hug. He hugged her back. She laughed before walking back to where she was standing before. The other girl walked up to stand next to her. To my surprise, Aranda saluted Mustang. I was about to ask why when she announced proudly, "Black Emerald Alchemist, Aranda Delimore at your service, sir!"

I gaped at her openly, then turned to Mustang, who smirked at me. "Black Emerald, I'd like you to introduce you to FullMetal, but you two already know each other."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. She looked at me, awe sparkling in her eyes. "Cool!" the red-headed girl exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you knew the FullMetal Alchemist, Aranda!"

She laughed nervously, "_I _didn't know I knew him."

"You're a State Alchemist too?" I asked, even though it was obvious.

She nodded, "Yep! I didn't know you were, though. And the FullMetal Alchemist, too."

I smiled proudly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mustang asked and she nodded, walking over to him.

I finally took her in. The midnight blue coat, so much like my own, the matching tank top underneath with a white cardigan and dark blue shorts, showing over her porcelain legs until her black leather boots. I could barely see the two gun holsters resting on either side of her thighs, silver pistol handles sticking out for easy access. I also saw the white pouch tied onto her belt loop, her State Alchemist watch dangling from her coat's pocket, and the chained necklace with a charm disappearing into her shirt.. Her small hands were mostly covered by black fingerless gloves, her nails painted the same blue as her coat. Her brown hair curled at the edges and it looked like it had been awhile since she last cut it. Her green eyes smiled, though one looked a little darker than the other. There seemed to be ghosts in her eyes, it was probably just my imagination.

My gaze shifted to the girl that had come in with her. Armstrong had left. I must not have noticed. The girl- Lyra, I think- had curly red hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and bright sky blue eyes. Her skin was freckled on every inch of the exposed areas, especially her shoulders and around her nose and cheeks. She was dressed in a simple white tank top that reached mid-thigh, white-wash jeans, and a pair of black flats. She seemed a little off, but who am I to judge. My gaze shifted to the ring on her finger, it was two serpents curling around each other. As if feeling my gaze, she moved her hand behind her back.

I raised an eyebrow and turned back to look at Aranda, who was smiling at the Colonel. She turned to face me, "Guess what, Ed? You've got two new traveling buddies!"

Wait, what?!


End file.
